The present invention relates to a thin film sheet manufacturing apparatus which can manufacture a thin film sheet of a thin synthetic resin or a thin rubber material.
Recently, high-powered electronic products of various kinds, such as smart phones, monitors of various kinds, and televisions, have been developed and widely used.
In the meantime, because such electronic products have been thinner and thinner, a thin film sheet of a thin synthetic resin material is inserted into the electronic product, so as to secure insulating properties between substrates or various components and to serve a buffering function to absorb impact applied to the substrates or various components.
In this instance, the thin film sheet is made of a silicon material which is flexible and elastic, and has a thickness of about 0.4 mm.
Meanwhile, because silicon which is used as a raw material for such a thin film sheet is not environment-friendly and tears easily, methods for manufacturing thin film sheets using synthetic resin of different kinds including rubber which is environment-friendly and has high strength have been studied, but the conventional thin film sheet manufacturing apparatus has a problem in that it is difficult to make rubber into a thin film sheet form.
Moreover, recently, because such electronic products have been thinner and thinner, consumers demand thin film sheet products which have a thickness of less than 0.4 mm, but the conventional thin film sheet manufacturing apparatus has a problem in that it cannot manufacture products of the thickness of less than 0.4 mm.
Therefore, a new method to solve the above problem is needed.